las brillantes desventuras de Musas y Sirenas
by Ivanos
Summary: qué habrá sido de las jóvenes del grupo u s después de separarse, de su vida profesional, sus amores, todo? No lo vemos aquí, solo un poco de "slice of life" con un acompañamiento cómico y una casi nula linealidad, donde cada historia es única y los resultados pueden variar.


Sinopsis: qué habrá sido de las jóvenes del grupo U´s después de separarse, de su vida profesional, sus amores, todo? No lo vemos aquí, solo un poco de "slice of life" con un acompañamiento cómico y una casi nula linealidad, donde cada historia es única y los resultados pueden variar.

Introducción

El tiempo es un amante cruel, destructor de reinos y dinastías, tirano que derriba montañas y extingue la vida, asesino de especies y….me estoy pasando rollo, verdad.

Lo que vinieron aquí es ver la interpretación de un tipo de Internet sobre un grupo de idols de una "caricatura" en un mundo donde han pasado algunos años y ya tienen hijas, que en un giro argumental nunca antes visto y de mi autoría personal son las protagonistas de la serie Spin-off que es la sucesora de ellas.

Bueno que empiece el show, sin dilemas existenciales, solo compartamos un par de risas.

ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener personajes fuera de carácter(OOC si lo preferís), falta de continuidad, shippeos no consecuentes, maní, humor negro, humor rosa, humo, procesado en líneas que tratan gluten y huevo, cambios de narrador o punto de vista sin avisar, ruptura cuarta pared, spoilers, y nombres inventados.

* * *

Historia 1: Nueva madre, misma idiota.

Por fin en casa, eso pensaba una cansada Tsubasa.

Después de no pisar su hogar desde hace 2 meses por una gira solo quería atravesar el portón, abrazar a su querida en todo menos en nombre "esposa"(debido a que ella quiso ser el novio en la boda), posiblemente saltarse la cena e ir a por el postre (después de todo, criarse en una tienda de dulces le había servido de algo), recostarse en su cama y dormir por al menos un par días, o semanas, o hasta que los médicos decidieron que su estado era irreversible.

Ya sólo la separaba un trozo de madera y una pulgada de metal para entrar, no varios kilómetros, prácticas y los noticieros de música. Estos últimos habían sido los peores, estuvieron acosando por varios meses al enterarse de que tenía pareja, por lo cual decidió revelar quién era y matar su carrera, ya que no era bien visto que un artistas tengan pareja por ningún motivo, pero gracias a Ella y a su productor (que aunque estricto y personalmente algo sobre protector tenía un buen corazón, con cierta debilidad por el amor trágico) logró repuntar a lo más alto, o incluso aún más lejos.

Abrió la puerta, olía a caramelo y nueces tostadas, a esta hora de seguro que ya había terminado de cenar, no la culpo, estas no son horas de llegar pero el vuelo se retrasó y no había podido llegar a compartir una comida casera, algo que sin importar que fuera el plato más simple no podía saber mejor.

Se escuchó una silla moverse y de pronto tenía al frente suyo a una masa borrosa con el pelo naranja acercándose a toda velocidad, se le arrojó a los brazos, no podía evitarlo ni aunque quisiera.

-TSUBASA! -. Dijo con esa voz llena de emoción que tanto la caracterizaba.

-Por fin estoy en casa Honoka -. Dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo y acariciaba la masa naranja que era su pelo.-espero que me hayas guardado de cenar.

Se apartó de mí por un momento y asintió, sus ojos azules soltaron un brillo como zafiros.

Tomo mi maleta y fui al comedor a esperarla, le podía contar todo lo que la quería, que no había podido decirle en estos pasados mes...….¿porque había una niña pequeña en nuestro comedor?.

La mire, era una pequeña de más o menos la edad de You(la niña de Kotori y Umi), con un pelo naranja, no tan intenso como el de Honoka, pero más vivo, con unos ojos entre rojo y magenta, estaba mirando el plato que estaba en la mesa, lleno con unos dulces de caramelo con nuez.

-Hola -. Le dije mientras me acercaba.- ¿como te llamas pequeña?.

-C-Chika -. Estaba siendo comida por los nervios, apenas se le oía. Le dedique una sonrisa, hace un tiempo que Honoka y yo estábamos ponderando la opción de adoptar, tener alguien para nosotras y no solo ser las "tías" que cuidan a los hijos de sus amigas.

-Un placer Chika, yo soy Kira Tsubasa.

-Veo que ya se presentaron -. Llegaba Honoka con aún más emoción que antes.

-Si, por cierto, ¿ella que hace en este lugar?, ¿es de un vecino o algo?.

-Casi, de hecho vive por aquí y se mudó como hace una semana -. Le brillaban los ojos más de lo normal, siempre había tenido una debilidad por los niños, creerían cosas malas de ella por andar regalando caramelos de vez en cuando si no conocieran la tienda Kousaka de dulces.- Tsubasa quiero presentarte a Chika, tu nueva hija.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa sensación de cuando sales de una ducha caliente para ser recibida por el invierno que entra por una ventana, eso fue lo que sentí, no tenía palabras, Honoka siempre hacía cosas sin pensarlas mucho y actuaba demasiado con el corazón y no la cabeza, aunque no era algo malo, a veces era un poco "molesto" y esto posiblemente esta sea su mayor locura, hasta ahora.

-¿Estara bien? -. Una voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Si, eso creo, pero por si acaso quiero que me recuerdes como la madre que nunca has tenido -. Honoka eres la reina de elegir las peores palabras para ciertas personas.

-Querida -. Me dirigí hacia ella.-¿Podemos Hablar en el cuarto, solas? -. Quería tener un momento solo para nosotras.

-Bien -. Se dirige a Chika.- Espera un momento mientras tus mamas van hablar cosas de mayores -. No te hagas muchas ilusiones querida

-Ok, esperare -. Se queda sentada en la mesa, mientras leía un libro.

Nos dirigimos al cuarto y apenas entro cerré la puerta, me miraba con sus ojos azules.

-¿De que querías que habláramos? -. De verdad no se da cuenta.

-Pues es algo, pequeño, que está sentado en nuestro comedor.

-¿Chika?, ella en una dulce niña, le gusta nadar, las mandarinas….

-No es eso -. Se me olvidaba lo densa que puede ser a veces.

-¿Entonces que? -. Sigue sin pistas.

-Adoptaste una niña, mientras no estaba y esperas que llegue como si no fuera una nada -. Estoy a punto de perder la calma.-¿Como lo hiciste?.

-A decir verdad no fue complicado -. Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿no?.-Primero supe de ella gracias a Kotori, que esta en ese programa de cuidados, después le pedí a Rin y Nico cartas de recomendación al ser personas reconocidas, hice que Hanayo se hiciera pasar por ti….

-¿Que? -. Cuando pienso que nada puede sorprenderme con ella, rompe sus propias expectativas.

-Hanayo se hizo pasar por ti, ya que estamos casadas no me dejaron adoptarla sola, aunque tuviera papeles y eso, se lo tragaron, lleve a Chika al pediatra para que la examinara, hable con la directora de Otokonizawa y entrará en cuanto empiecen las clases….

-Detente -. Tengo que mantenerme tranquila.

-Tsubasa… -. Se me acerco.- Queríamos adoptar, no es así -. Asentí con la cabeza.-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?.

-Es que -. La tome de los hombros.- ¡SE SUPONE QUE LO HARÍAMOS JUNTAS! empecé a agitar hacia delante y atrás.-La adopción, el papeleo, lo de conocerla, todo.

-¿Acaso estas enfadada? -. Me miraba, o lo haría si es que no dejará de agitarla.

-No lo estoy, solo que pienso que debías esperarme -. Pararía si esto hubiera pasado cualquier otro día, pero no hoy.-No tenía que llegar a casa y encontrarme con esto, ¿Cómo es que Umi no te detuvo?.

-Lo intento, pero Kotori se encargó de que no interfiriera -. Por supuesto que la pajarita es su cómplice.-Y Nozomi también se interpuso -. Eso no me lo esperaba.- Allí Eli me ayudó.

-¿Por que Nozomi se opondria a esto? -. Dije mientras paraba de agitarla, ya había tenido suficiente.- De todas es la que menos problemas podría causar.

-Es por algo de que no pensó que estaría lista para ser madre, sabes como es ella con estos temas -. Al fin alguien es la voz de la razón.

-por último, ¿por qué no me esperaste por para esto, si dices que fue hace una semana?

\- es porque… no lo sé -. esperaba algo así.-La vi y no tengo idea que me paso, solo sentí en mi ese deseo de que fuese mía… Nuestra, además te quería sorprender -. Me miraba con cierto aire melancólico, como una niña a la que se descubre haciendo algo malo pensando que esta bien.

-Bueno, lo lograste, ahora solo nos queda seguir adelante -. Decía rendida, no es que podamos devolverla ya, aunque aun me queda algo de enfado que prefiero guardar para otro momento.- vamos, que tengo que conocer a nuestra niña -. Dije mientras le tomaba la mano y veía un brillo en sus ojos, asintió y fuimos a empezar esta nueva etapa de nuestras vidas... hoy soy madre y ella sigue siendo la misma idiota de la que me enamore.

Historia 2: Dulce cocina o mi intento de imitar "como agua para chocolate"

Marcha hacia delante una decidida mujer, llevaba una gorra de almirante para denotar su rango, se dirigió a las dos siluetas que tenia delante.

-Atención, nya -. Hablo la voz más imponente que podía.- Saben que tenemos una importante misión que llevar a cabo, kayo-chin vuelve hoy de su viaje y debemos estar atentos nya, la pregunta es: ¿están listos, nya? -. Apuntaba a ambas siluetas, una no dudo en levantarse en apoyo.

-¡Si lo estoy Zura! -. Decía una joven de largos cabellos castaños, que llevaba una gorra similar.- Lista para darle una gran sorpresa a Kayo-mama.

-Bien, así se habla teniente Hanamaru, nya -. Ahora dirigió su atención a la pelirroja que quedaba.- ahora solo queda su apoyo capitán Nishikino.

-e-eh... no me entero de nada -. Decía una muy confundida Maki, que llevaba un otro sombrero similar.- Además ¿que es esto? -. Recalcaba mientras se apuntaba sobre su cabeza.

-¿Como?, acaso no prestaste atención en la instrucción antes de la misión, nya -. Decía una pelinaranja con un tono como si hubieran insultado a sus ancestros.- no me dejas opción, teniente Hanamaru, despoje a la capitana Nishikino Maki de su título -. La menor del salón fue a tomar ese "título", la pelirroja solo le paso al sombrero.

-Solo vine a ver si necesitan algo, entre, me pasaste ese sombrero, y te pusiste dramática -. Estaba a un paso de solo salir de esa casa, pero la curiosidad la pudo.- ¿Que es todo esto?.

-Sencillo nya, Kayo-chin vuelve hoy y le vamos dar una sorpresa -. Se estaba sacando el gorro de almirante.- le vamos a hacer un pastel, y lo de los sombreros es que ella nunca nos deja jugar con sus disfraces, así que lo hacemos cuando no esta.

-¿De verdad? -. El par de "coletillas" me miraba mientras asentía.- ¿todo este escándalo por un pastel? -. Seguían haciéndolo.- bien no veo problema, así que volveré a mi casa… -. Recordé lo horrible que es Rin en la cocina, apenas si sabe hervir agua para el ramen.

\- Bien Maki, nos vemos mañana -. ¿Y si les llega a pasar algo?.

-Adiós, zura -. Me estaban despidiendo.

-Pensándolo mejor me quedare, al menos para observarlas hacerlo -. así lograría hacer algo si pasaba algún accidente, no soy médica por nada.

-Ok, vamos a la cocina que estamos contra-reloj nya.

Ya en la cocina las veía ir de ahí para allá, nombrando cosas y poniéndolas en la mesa, harina, huevos, vainilla; si que parece que estaban bien preparadas para esto, pero no me quita un aire de preocupación. Sentí mi teléfono sonar, era Nico.

-Voy a contestar, es Nico -. Les dije al par mientras me dirigía al salón.

-Ok, Hana revuelve esto mientras preparo el horno y el molde -. Ellas siguen en lo suyo.

-Nico, ¿que pasa? -. Le conteste.

- _Nada, solo que no encontré a mi querida tsundere en casa, ¿podría saber donde estas? -._ Siempre se pone gruñona cuando se atrasa con un plazo de manga.

-Estoy donde Rin, ella….

 _-No me importa -._ Siempre me tiene que interrumpir cuando hablamos por teléfono _.- Estoy sola en casa, con un litro de crema batida y un tazón de fresas, se me ocurrió algo que podríamos hacer pero te necesito -_. cómo sabe motivarme a volver temprano… pero no me atrevo a dejar a estas solas.

-lo siento, pero Rin está haciendo un pastel y no quiero dejarla sola...

 _-¿Un pastel? -._ Otra vez a interrumpir _.- ¿Sabes de que?._

-Rin ¿de que sera el pastel? -. Le grité hacia la cocina.

-Vainilla con una pizca de canela -. Me devolvió el grito.

 _-Vainilla con canela, ¿me dejas sola por eso? -._ Me respondió Nico, escucho a Rin _._

-Como que sola, ¿y Dia?, ¿y Ruby?, las deje en casa cuando vine aquí -. Ellas debieron estar con su madre en este momento, como se hayan escapado….

 _-Eli se llevó a Ruby, necesitaba una loli pelirroja y confiamos en ella -._ Algo en esa frase no me calza _.- Y Dia salio con Mari y Kanan, algo sobre pelear por su amor -._ Esa rebelde, ya hablare con ella _._

-Bueno, hasta que al menos me asegure que solo puedan tener heridas moderadas, ya que Rin esta terminando de prepararlo….

 _-espera... -._ Una más de esas y te voy a dar con esas fresas que tienes en tu _… .-¿ella lo esta preparando?._

-Te lo dije, ella lo esta haciendo con Hanamaru.

- _Te ignore -._ Esa pequeña pecho plano.. .- _Así que esta preparando algo..._

-Nico yo lo siento pero… -. Me colgó, cuando la atrape vera, deseara que no haberlo hecho… yo debería ser la que debió colgar. El sonido de golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi rabieta.

-Maki, puedes abrir nya, ¡Hana con ese cuchillo no! -. Fui a la puerta, esperando que fuera Hanayo para poder irme ya atrapar a cierta tabla… parece que los dioses me escucharon.

-vine lo más rápido que pude -. Era la mismísima idol n°1 del universo en persona.- Espero que Nico~ no te haya hecho esperar -. decía con su sonrisa y gesto característico, se me olvidó por un momento que me había colgado.

-Pasa ellas están en la cocina, sabes quería hablar contigo sobre… -. Me había dejado hablando sola, se dirigió donde ellas, escuche un pequeño grito y algo golpear el suelo, cerré la puerta y fui a la cocina, la visión era… leche en el suelo, cáscaras de huevos por aquí y allá, un bol de plástico en el suelo, eso genero el ruido; Hanamaru tenía uno de sus dedos en la boca y tanto ella como Rin estaban con varias manchas de harina.

-Maki, ya terminamos, nya ía Rin orgullosa de su trabajo.- y mira sin heridas, excepto Hana, ella se cortó picando manzana nya

-¿No era de vainilla con canela? -.¿de verdad sabría que había hecho?

-No teníamos suficiente vainilla, asi que le agregamos un poco de manzana, zura joven decía, mostrando el mismo orgullo que su mentora.- lo que si Nico-sama… estaba en el suelo de rodillas, de seguro le dolía ver una cocina en ese estado, ella adoraba ese lugar, le valia como castigo.

-No te preocupes estará bien, supongo que eso es todo y ya no nos necesitan aquí -. Fui a recoger a mi querida Nico y la puse en pie.

-Si, solo nos queda limpiar y darnos una ducha, kayo-chin está a punto de llegar.

Nos despedimos de las Muchachas y partimos, al final no tenía de que preocuparme, por culpa de Nico perdí el foco y no las vigile, ya que tenía mis razones para ir a verlas….

*flashback*

- _Maki, ¿podrías ir a ver a Rin y Hanamaru antes de mi llegada, por favor? -._ Me hablaba una preocupada Hanayo.

-si, pero ¿por qué?, no es que no hayas viajado antes y ellas se queden solas -. le preguntaba, algo así no era normal en ella.

- _lo que pasa es que… ¡la última vez que me fui por tanto tiempo me dieron la bienvenida con un pastel!._

-¿No estarás exagerando?, solo es un pastel….

- _No sabes como fue, la ultima vez me intoxique gravemente y si pruebo un bocado… ¡que el cielo me ayude! -._ Así que así es la situación.

-ok, ok las iré a ver, llegas el viernes ¿verdad? -. Le dije mientras miraba un calendario.

- _si -._ decía _c_ on cierto alivio.- _no se te vaya a olvidar que debes ir a verlas._

-no, no lo hare -. Decía mientras marcaba, maldito calendario, no me cabe "evitar que Rin cocine para que hanayo no sufra", supongo que bastará con "evitar Rin sufra", marcado el viernes, aprovechando que no tengo turno el hospital….

*Fin Flashback*

-Ya en casa -. Me tire en el sofá, a pasar un fin de semana en familia.

-¡MAKI! -. Me estaba llamando Nico desde la cocina .- Ven que te necesito para algo -. Fui donde ella, tenía un tazón de fresas y otro con una espesa crema, las cuales se me había olvidado que tenia.

-Oh, sí eso -. Me acerque, tome una fresa del tazón y la unte en la crema para después llevarla a mi boca, todo en un lento movimiento.-Me necesitabas para algo, ¿no?.

-Si, por aqui -. Me respondió Mientras dejaba la crema a un lado y me apuntaba una de los gabinetes altos.-Estas fresas están bien, aunque necesita algo más de azúcar… -. Lo dijo en un tono seductor, con sus brillantes ojos carmesí, me apresure a abrir el gabinete, y le pase un paquete de azúcar, el cual estaba extrañamente en el más alto.

-aquí tienes, dime ¿crees que haya suficientes fresas para las dos? -. Me acerque aun más, queriendo robarle un beso.

-si, para todas -. Me contestó mientras se alejaba y se ponía a buscar entre los cajones de utensilios.

-¿qué?, no estoy entendiendo - Estaba atónita, como cambio tan rápido de querer hacer algo conmigo y las fresas a buscar algo ahí, que yo sepa no hay nada "divertido" en esos cajones.

-Quería hacer una tarta de fresas a la crema y Dia dejo el ultimo paquete de Azúcar demasiado alto para mi, así que te necesitaba para que me lo alcanzaras.

-Te odio, y mucho marche de ese infame lugar que solo me había dado preocupaciones y malos ratos hoy.

* * *

Notas del autor:

Saludos y bienvenidos a mi primera historia que he alguna vez hecho para algún publico, generalmente solo hago para mi, pero alguien (no diré quien) me inspiro a hacer algo para Fanfiction, así que aquí me tiene.

posiblemente sea un fracaso y lo de la introducción tómenlo con humor y sarcasmo

No me hallo en propiedad de Love Live y Love Live: Sunshine, todo lo hago en uso parodia etc, eso para usarlo.

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas y se aprecia la critica constructiva, esperen más de esto y nos vemos camaradas.

se despide:

Ivanos


End file.
